


Deerfoxes

by Jolyn09



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Arctic fox - Freeform, Deerfox, Gen, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Basically how Hilda met Twig :P





	Deerfoxes

**Author's Note:**

> First Hilda fic! And sorry if the quality went bad at the end, this fic took way too long, and I'm still sick :/

_Antlers and hooves are a rare gene mutation on Arctic Foxes, usually caused by a recessive gene. Such foxes are usually killed at a young age, as their parents, and further off, mother nature, sees it as a defect. The hooves may sometimes scare prey away, but most of the time, these mutations are neither harmful nor beneficial. No one has ever seen one, until now._

The sound of paws and hooves treading the cold rocky floor filled the cave as a arctic fox entered her den. Her fur was snowy white, great for camouflage in the snow that stretches for miles ahead and every paw step she took, there was no sound, as though it was made for surviving the unpredictable cold weather. However, when her children bounded over to her excitedly, they seemed disappointed with the catch, probably knowing it was not enough to fill everyone up.

It was leaf-bare once again. Squirrels hid in the hole of trees, avoiding the icy wind, snacking on the acorns they had saved during the summer. Rabbits hid in burrows most of the time, only coming out to eat the grass that had somehow survived the cold. The single mother and her four fox cubs had surrvived many leaf-bares, but none was as bad as this. She could only hope that her youngest one, who had hooves instead of paws, would make it out alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SNOOOOOOW!" Johanna jolted awake, shocked by the shouting. She quickly run downstairs, wanting to know what was going on. Turns out, it was her daughter, Hilda, who had her face stuck to the window.

"Mom, Mom! Did you see, the whole place is covered with snow! Maybe we can build a snow troll, or go sledding!" Hilda mumbled excitedly, her voice muffled by the window glass. "Yes yes, I'm looking." Johanna answered, joining her daughter to get a look at the scenic wonder. Beautiful white snow stretched for miles ahead, even covering the branches and leaves of trees. Frost stained the leaves of unlucky plants, shimmering in the sunlight and rivers stood still, seemingly hiding something beneath all the ice.

"Woah.." was all Johanna could muster. She had seen snow before, but never like this. Her daughter was now pulling her leg, as she stared aimlessly at the horizon. "Mom, can I please go out? I want to play with the snow!" Hilda begged, eager to experience this newfound wonder. Tired, Johanna reluctantly agreed. "Alright, but don't come back too late! I'll be preparing hot chocolate for the both of us. Oh, and take this." Johanna answered, passing a bag of ham sandwiches to Hilda. "I couldn't find any more cucumber, so this will have to do." 

"Thanks Mom!" Hilda said, bursting through the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite how eager Hilda was, she didn't find much to do that day. Her first snow troll couldn't stay upright, and sledding wasn't that fun when it was only one person. Still, she enjoyed treading the frozen and melting floor, and feeling the icy wind blowing in her direction. She soon lost track of how far she went, and stumbled upon a cave.

Hilda: Better warm up over here, it's so cold..

Hilda slowly entered the cave. It wasn't as interesting as the snow outside, but being easily curious, she wanted to explore the ins and outs of it. 

Hilda: Hello? Is anyone here?

The cave was pretty empty for the most part, only having rock formations on the ceiling and the floor. It was as though no one had been in this cave for years, or so she thought. At the corner of her eye, she saw four baby foxes, sleeping next to each other, trying to keep each other warm. They had smooth, sleek white fur, except for one, that looked more like a deer than a fox.

Hilda: Woah…

She creeped into the cave quietly, wanting to get a closer look. Unfortunately for her, the deerfox of the group heard something, and woke up. It's ears twitched up, and the deerfox looked around, seemigly scanning the surroundings for anything unusual. Hilda ran and hid behind a rock, afraid of being spotted. Convinced that there was no one out there, the deerfox went back to sleep. 

Hilda sighed in relief, before stealthy approaching the small group, curiosity claiming her. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing, a deerfox, such a rare sight. She was fascinated by the difference the deerfox had with it's counterparts. It's ears weren't as big normal foxes, and had small antlers sticking out of it's head. It had a white pelt with small black dots at the back, instead of sleek white fur. Somehow, though, the deerfox had kept it's fluffly white tail, the only similarity that both species had. Hilda couldn't stop herself, wanting to touch the animal's back. However, she ended up hitting it's antlers, wincing in pain, and causing the deerfox to wake up..

Hilda: Uh oh..

The deerfox growled at her angrily, it's teeth bared, antlers facing Hilda, ready to attack. Terrified, Hilda backed off, not wanting to become the foxes next prey. But everytime she  took a step back, the deerfox moved closer to her. Her breathing hasten as the cycle continued, and eventually she dropped the bag of sandwiches she was holding.

The deerfox immediately stopped growling, and started sniffing the bag of sandwiches, giving time for Hilda to stand up. Noticing the deerfox's curiosity, she picked up the bag, and took out one of the ham sandwiches. The deerfox stood on two legs, tongue out, like it was a dog who just met his owner after a really long time. Confused, Hilda dropped the sandwhich. The deerfox ran over, pushing the bread away and eating the ham inside the sandwich.

"You were just hungry!" Hilda exclamined, petting the deerfox. The deerfox sat still, enjoying the pet, letting out small sounds of gratitude at the same time. Hilda held up another sandwhich, removing the ham.

Just then, the mother arctic fox entered the cave. Suprised at the girl inside her cave, she dropped the catch she was holding, and went into a defensive stand, growling furiously at Hilda. The deerfox pushed Hilda aside, growling back, defending Hilda..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldn't believe it, one of her cubs is defending a human? She gritted her teeth harder, hoping to sent the message to move out of the way, but her cub did the exact same thing, and even had his antlers pointing at her. With no choice left, she stepped aside, allowing the two to move out of the cave.

Maybe, she thought, this was for the best. Her deerfox wasn't built to survive the leaf-bare. She stole a last glance at the two walking away from the cave, before picking up the catch for her remaining cubs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door of the house slammed open as her daughter entered the house. "Mom!" Hilda called out. Johanna embraced her daughter in a hug, glad that she's home. "Where were you, Hilda, I told you not to come back so late!" She asked worriedly, checking her daughter for any scratches. "I got lost in a cave, and found a deerfox! Mom, can we keep him, pleaaase?" Her daughter was using the puppy eye trick again. Too tired and worried to argue, she sighed. "Fine, but you'll have to be the one to feed him. Now come on, your hot chocolate's getting cold!" 

Hilda: Coming, Mom!


End file.
